Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha: A New Story
by Zeke5000
Summary: Okay Okay the Title needs work looking for suggestions anyway... Expect Lost Logia, Planets dying etc. So take a look inside let me know what you think. Updated once a week if i made any chapters Reviews are needed badly. Prologue is Up. C&C needed.
1. Prologue: The Killing

**Okay, it's been a very long time since i did anything about Fanfiction...so this is pretty much going to show that I still plan to figure out the chapters to finish up the rest of my Fanfics that are on hold.**

**Anyway. Hope you like this very short prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Nanoha. If i did I'd make it so that the manga Chapters for Vivid and Force actually get released. Also possibly suggest to make an anime out of them...in chronological order.  
**

* * *

_The incident known as the Jail Scaglietti Incident is very well known within Mid-Childa and the Dimensions._

_It brought alot of things to light including the Combat Cyborgs, Project Fate. And even the Lost Logia known as;_

_The Saint's Cradle._

_However, what no one knew was that a even greater threat was still around in the shape a secret orginization._

_This Group has been watching the events around the Precia Testarossa and the JS Incidents._

_The Leader of this group stole information from several mages including DNA samples from them for his new plan._

_He calls this project 'Child of Jenova'_

_This 'Child' will be able to defy all Logic and understanding. it's power alone can hold back Dimensional currents and even Defy the Imaginary Space which is said to make all Magic useless._

_With the use of a Lost Logia the creation of the 'Child of Jenova' has progressed even greater than any Cloneing method used the Project F._

_The Group was soon named after the project; Jenova._

_Jenova believes that this 'Super' Artifical Mage can go above even SSS Rank to heights that rivals that of the Gods._

_This Radical group will use this Clone to bend all dimensions to their knees._

_But what if the Clone is not what they expected?_

* * *

A Figure stood in orbit looking over Un-Administered Planet 50, Pop.1.5million. the Target for today's demonstration. Lifting up it's strange looking Device the voice said "Lets go, Ultima." the voice was that of a Young man.

The Device toned out; **"937 747"**{Yes Sir} it used numbers to talk making sound very strange, but the Figure understood it.

"Then let us begin: Initiate Planet Killer."

**"78263 29"**{stand by}

He lifted the Staff and a Sun-set yellow colored Mid-childa style Magic Circle appeared below him and behind, it's mass covered the whole side of the planet, he could hear the sirens from all the way down thanks to his Magic.

"Are you ready Ultima?"

**"937"**{yes}

"Fire."

**"43553473"**{Hellfire}

Suddenly all round the figure thousands of magic orbs that were a mixture of yellow, pink and white appeared and spanned for thousands of feet around him.

Silence ensued for the moment as if the Figure was rethinking this.

But all hesitation vanished, "Shoot."

**"3473"**{fire}

In a specatular display of Magic, thousands of orbs flew down towards the planet. When they hit, the Figure saw the massive explosions erupting on the surface.

He let his device down saying, "Mission complete."

**"937 747"**{yes sir}

His device turned into a oddly shaped pendant with a chain that had the colors pink yellow and white and he placed it in his pocket before looking over the charred planet

* * *

**It's been...two Months since I Finished this prologue and a cpouple months or so since I started working on the first Chapter... **

**What I'm saying is that it might be a while before the first chapter is out because I want to get at least once a week update into this..so expect some sort of update within the next two weeks.  
**


	2. Author's Note: A Fanfic Petition

**Author's Note: A Fanfic Petition**

_This has nothing to do with the story, but I believe its important this has to be posted._

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

Zeke5000


End file.
